


Dear Stranger

by theincediblesulk



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluffy, High School AU, M/M, Notes, Platonic Moxiety, human sides au, mostly - Freeform, secret admirers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theincediblesulk/pseuds/theincediblesulk
Summary: Patton Hart, high school junior, was ready to just give up on the idea of romance. Instead, he would focus on school like his friend Virgil's boyfriend. Or that's what he thought he'd at least, until he found a note in his locker with words he never thought he'd see (let alone hear).I'M TERRIBLE AT SUMMARIES SORRY





	Dear Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A NEW FIC?!?! Abso-fricken-loutley. I had this idea while sick, so it might be fully thought out yet, but it's all I've been able to think about. Therefore, it is happening (i'll still work on Cancelled Flights so worries there, it'll get finished) 
> 
> I feel like this chapter jumped around a lot, and I'm really sorry about that. It's more to set the stage before actually getting into everything. 
> 
> Enjoy this first chapter!!  
> **There are mentions of past bullying in the chapter, so please beware of that if it will bother you!

Patton sighed as he closed his locker, geometry book in hand. He hated the class, his teacher droned on and on about anything and everything, it made focusing hard. He still managed to get passing grades in the class, so it didn’t really matter what the teacher rambled about.

Patton began walking towards his class, smiling when he saw his friend Virgil talking with Logan. He waved as he passed, and the two waved back. It made Patton happy to see his younger friend so happy, a smile on Virgil’s face had been a rare sight before Logan had come along. It also made him crave what it was that they had, someone to talk to about anything and share cute moments with. He wanted it too, it just seemed no one else in the school was interested.

Patton was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his body collide with another person’s suddenly. Stepping back and looking up, he saw a tall boy with light brown hair smiling back at him as he listened to his friends talk. Patton wasn’t entirely sure what had happened in the moment, but whatever it was had his stomach doing flips as his hazel eyes met the strangers green ones. He felt another person bump into him, causing him to turn and apologize. When he turned back around, the other boy was nowhere to be seen. Patton went red with embarrassment and quickly continued to class.

As Patton walked into the classroom, he ran a hand through his blonde hair and tried to calm his pounding heart. He didn’t know why he’d frozen up when looking at the other boy, and he had no idea why he suddenly felt like he’d run a mile. He swallowed and took his seat near the back, trying to clear his head so he could focus.

The bell rang shortly after and everyone began to fill in the empty seats and the teacher began talking. What he was talking about Patton didn’t know, and this point he could care less. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Patton caught the end of whatever was being said that he began to pay attention.

“... and a lot of people have different sexual wants and preferences. Some people prefer the opposite sex, other’s prefer the same sex; some people like both, and some don’t really care for either sex outside of friendship. Just like the line here, it’s all different and; depending on how you approach it, it can be difficult.” The teacher explained, pointing at the different lines on the board.

This topic usually went unmentioned in classrooms, especially geometry, made Patton slightly uncomfortable. It wasn’t because of the nature of the conversation, it was more so because people began to look towards him throughout the conversation. Everyone knew he was gay, and he was proud of it, but it wasn’t always easy for him.

Before Patton had met and befriended Virgil, people had bullied him for being gay. It wasn’t always bad, but there had been some particularly nasty cuts and bruises he’d rather forget about. After awhile, it had become a regular thing for Patton to run off and hid in the bathroom before class to cover a cut or bruise he’d received during the day. That all changed when he’d met Virgil though. Maybe it was because Virgil was wore all black and didn’t talk to many people, allowing people to come up with whatever stories they wanted to about the younger boy. Or maybe it was because Virgil seemed to have a “in” with the more popular people in school. Patton didn’t know, but whatever it was he was grateful for his friend.  

Patton had zoned out again, and took to watching the clock. After what felt like forever, the final minute passed and the bell rang; signaling the students pack up and leave. All but Patton that is, who needed to go and talk to his teacher about some problems he was having with the study guide. As the teacher helped him figure out how to solve the different problems, he heard someone enter the classroom. He glanced up and saw a boy with light brown hair and a red jacket setting his things down.

Patton felt his face get warm when he realized it was the boy he’d run into before class.

“Thank you very much sir.” Patton said, snatching his paper away and moving to collect the rest of his things.

The teacher nodded before looking towards the other boy in the room. He smiled suddenly, a thought filling his head that no one else know. “Hey Roman. Nice job on that test.” He said, still smiling as he worked some things through. The other boy, Roman, just smiled and shrugged, before looking at Patton gather his things to leave.

Patton glanced back before walking out, making eye contact with the other boy just in time to see what looked like a wink before his attention was moved back to the teacher. Patton met up with Virgil in the hallway as he tried to quickly get out of the way of the upperclassmen heading into the room he’d just left. He did not want to make scene again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patton and Virgil filed into the cafeteria with the rest of their classmates, discussing a new game Virgil had found online.

“So Pat, you wanna play with me sometime?” Virgil asked after explaining the same to his friend.

“I don’t think so Virge, it sounds like you have it all figured out and I’d get my but kicked.” Patton said, pulling his lunch from his bag. He began to eat as he and Virgil switched the conversation to the art project that was just assigned. It wasn’t long into the conversation that Logan showed up, and Virgil started explaining the video game again. Patton sat back and listened as his younger friend tried to convince his boyfriend to play the game with him.

“Patton,” Logan said, pulling the other from his thoughts, “are you aware that there is someone staring at you from the other side of the room?”

Hazel eyes locked with green ones when Patton turned around to see what Logan was talking about. It was the boy that he’d run into earlier, Roman.

“I-I don’t know him.” Patton said, turning back to see Virgil smirking at him from across the table.

“I think he’s into you Pat.” Virgil said, smile not leaving his face as he leaned closer to his friend.

“No he doesn’t Virgil.” Patton said, shaking his head and looking back at his lunch. He slid the fruit cup in Virgil’s direction, prompting the boy to eat something before his next class.

Their conversations had died down, ranging from homework assignments to after school plans. Patton kept sneaking glances over his shoulder, and sure enough the green eyed boy was always looking back at him with a small smile on his face. Logan had been watching this for a while before he spoke up.

“I know him.” He said casually, causing Virgil and Patton to look at him confused. “He’s a senior, very popular. We have some classes together. He does theater and I believe he’s also on the football team.”

Patton glanced back again and the boy had a cocky smile on his face, almost as if he had heard Logan talking about him. Patton smiled and looked back towards his friends before speaking.

“Well what’s he like?”

“I.. do not know how to describe his personality.” Logan said after a brief pause. “You may just have to talk to him Patton.”

“Thanks Lo, but I think I’d rather keep my focus on school and stuff.” Patton said, shaking his head with a soft smile.

Logan nodded, turning to Virgil to ask him something, but stopping when he saw the look on other’s face and crossed arms. Patton glanced up at him and him and gave Virgil a steady look. The younger boy rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself about “growing a pair” and “taking a chance” before learning against Logan and picking at the fruit cup.

Patton chuckled lightly, before moving the conversation back to plans for later. The three talked until the bell rang, signaling a return to class. The boys stood and said goodbye, going their separate ways for the last few classes of the day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Patton sat with Virgil on the bus ride home. Virgil had one headphone in as he talked with Patton about the different things he’d seen while skipping gym class, and taking Patton’s mild scolding with a small smile. Their conversation died down when a girl from Patton’s chemistry class stopped by their seat.

“Are you Patton Hart?” She asked, earning a shocked look from both boys.

Patton nodded, confusion taking over his features as the girl pulled a folded piece of notebook paper from her pocket. A million thoughts began running through his head as he looked from the girls face to the folded paper and back again. Patton was suddenly uncomfortable, thinking the girl might be using a note as a way of asking him on a date.

“Sorry he’s gay.” Virgil said suddenly, his train of thought following Patton’s.

The girl rolled her eyes. That movement alone calmed Patton’s worries and he began to doubt his original thoughts about the girl having a crush on him. His thoughts were confirmed when he glanced from the note back to her face and noticed her glaring at his friend.

“It’s not from me dummy.” She said, flicking her long hair off her shoulder. “It’s from a boy. He asked me to give it to you.” She said holding the note out to Patton.

He was frozen until he felt Virgil nudge him with his elbow. He reached out and took the note, holding it gently in his hands and nodding at the girl as a sign of thanks. He couldn’t believe this. Someone was sending him notes and he didn’t know how to take it.

“Who’s it from Pat?” Virgil asked, pulling Patton from his thoughts once again.

“Umm.. I don’t know.” Patton said, flipping the note over to try and find some sort of signature and seeing nothing. He glanced over at his friend, and smiled a little when he saw Virgil leaning slightly closer to try and read the neat handwriting, before turning his attention back to the words.

 

_Dear Hart,_

_Are you new here? I don’t recall ever seeing someone as gorgeous as you walking these halls. I thought it best to let you know that you have indeed caught my eye, a rare occurrence. If you’d ever like to chat, send me a note via Valerie. I’ll be waiting to hear back dearest. :)_

 

Patton looked at the small red smiley face doodled at the end of the note and felt a smile slowly making its way to his face. Someone thought he was cute. This was something he couldn’t remember feeling, besides when he was younger. But this was different, this was someone new and he had no idea who this person was. He glanced at Valerie to see her talking with another girl nearby before pocketing the note.

Virgil saw him pocket the note and raise an eyebrow at his friend. His icy blue eyes boring into him as if they might find the answers to the unspoken questions that way. Patton gave him a soft smile before turning to the window for the remainder of the bus ride. His mind was too far gone to talk about english homework anyways. He’s made a decision at that point. A decision to keep whatever was happening between himself and whoever the boy behind the note was, a decision that Virgil would not have been happy with.

Patton got home quicker than usual that day, not lingering around the bus stop to continue conversations with Virgil. Upon arriving home, he quickly greeted his parents before making his way to his room, claiming to have a lot of assignments he needed to work on. His mind was focused on the note burning a hole in his pocket though.

Once his door was shut, he dropped his bag a quickly pulled his a notebook from his bag and moved towards his desk. He quickly tore a piece a paper out and looked down at it, trying to figure out what to say, how to respond to this small note. After writing and rewriting a few times, he felt like he had at least something he could hand over. Something honest and to the point.

 

_Dear Stranger,_

_For all I know, this could be a joke or some sort of dare. I don’t want to think it is though, because that would not be very nice. Yes, I am new in town. We moved a few months back. How do you know my name? Hope to hear back soon! ~Pat_

 

Once that was done, he folded it up and placed it in the side pocket of his bag to give to Valerie tomorrow morning. He then turned back to his desk to actually attempt to do the homework that's due tomorrow. His mind clearer now that the note was taken care of.

Patton sat and worked for a few hours, pausing to eat dinner before returning. As soon as he was finished, he put everything away and made his towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. He paused once in there, looking over his features in the mirror. He knew he wasn’t the cutest person, no matter what his friends said. He knew that people liked to mess with him because he was very happy and very open to helping others, something Logan said people take advantage of. He knew that if this was a joke he may just break beyond repair. He’d be a joke within the school again, and that thought alone had his stomach into knots.

He turned away from the mirror quickly, deciding it was better to shower and go to bed then to let the thoughts consume him. As he showered and changed, a million thoughts ran through his head, trying to piece together who the mysterious person behind the note might be. He tried to picture the group of people Valerie hung out with, knowing the sender was one of her friends. They were in different social circles though; Patton never saw her outside of class, making it impossible to remember who her friends were.

He sighed, walking into his room and climbing into his bed. He had settled in and was getting ready to turn his lamp off when his phone lit up suddenly, pulling him back into the real world once again.


End file.
